Flames of Fury
by Nature9000
Summary: When exactly what Shane was trying to prevent has happened, the results prove to be a disaster. Something happens to Sam and Freddie loses his cool for the first time.


Flames of Fury

Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly, nor do I own "How Far we've come, by Matchbox 20.

A/N: Had this idea, you may enjoy it. This is to be a oneshot to top my oneshots. It is a compilation of most of my villains that I have written. Just read and enjoy.

* * *

-HIS BOILING POINT HAS JUST BEEN BREACHED-

Shane opened his eyes as he lay in his bed, waking to a bright afternoon day, he had called all of the prior villains to his mansion for a discussion. He was telling them how they should consider the option of not going after Sam. It was basically what he'd been telling them for years, but they never really listened to him. It was odd, considering he was probably the best of them all. He should have been their leader. They basically looked to him like he was.

There was Jessica Trent, his girlfriend and the sister that Sam never wanted to remember. Hector Puckett, Sam's evil father. Victor Benson, Freddie's evil father. Gibby was there, along with his sidekicks, Nevel and Jeremy. Shannon and Rueben were there. Jessica's sidekicks, Sally Dixon and Justin LaSalle were there too. His sidekicks, Vash and Jason were around. In addition, there was Principle Franklin and his three lackeys, Cobra, Ice, and Mole. Ahriman had arrived the previous day, he had been told that he was not allowed to turn into a beast while in the mansion.

He sighed and titled his head back slightly. Why had he called them all here? Well for one simple reason, and one reason only; it had happened. She had been killed, and one of them did it. The criminal that had done it, he had his guess, but probably only Freddie knew. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from outside. Shane yelped and leapt out of bed; he wondered what the noise was. He then heard a loud shout, like someone calling for someone. He looked out the window and saw fire spreading all over the place. "Damn it!"

**_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But its feeling just like every other morning before._**

Shane ran out of his room and into the main room, all the villains were gathered in the area and making a loud commotion. "Jessica, what's going on?" Shane asked with a quick and sharp tone of voice. Jessica looked over at him, her eyes filled fear and torment, he quickly rushed over to her and looked at her with concern.

"It's Freddie…I can't even begin to understand how, but somehow overnight, he's…he's wiped out almost the entire city! I think we're the only ones left right now." Shane placed his hands on Jessica's arms and his eyes grew wide and shocked.

"What? How is that…Gibby! You're the one who killed Sam, aren't you!"

"Yeah," Gibby said while looking down. Shane growled and punched his fist into a wall.

"Damn it, you bastards should have listened to me! I told you time after time, going after Sam will piss Freddie off!"

"He's not even just a little pissed off," Victor said while closing his eyes. "The blood of his uncle and I runs well in his veins. He has already taken out John Benson and the entire police force." Shane's eyes widened and he glanced over at a window.

"Crap." He quickly wrapped his arms around Jessica and pushed her to the ground as all the windows in the room exploded and sent glass flying out toward everyone.

"GIBBY!" A voice shouted out. All of the villains pushed themselves off the floor and looked over to see Freddie glaring angrily at them. Surrounding him were his friends, Jake, Jonah, Valerie, Carly and Spencer. However, they looked different. It seemed that their eyes were dull and blank, as if they were mindless zombies. Though, even they still had some anger in them. Freddie's body appeared to be on fire, and a strange ring rested on his finger. "You bastards killed Sam…"

"Actually, it was only Gibby," Mole said with a nervous chuckle. Freddie's head turned to Mole and he lifted his hand up. "Uh oh…" Mole jumped, but it was too late. Flames shot from Freddie's arms and engulfed him, burning him alive.

"Great, well he was pretty useless," Franklin said while rubbing his forehead. He looked toward the angry mob and gulped. "I say we run, and fast."

"Which way?" Ice asked while taking a step back.

"You're all going to die here," Freddie said while narrowing his eyes angrily. "Jonah, Jake, Carly, Valerie, Spencer…take them out!" Jonah growled and pulled out a gun, he aimed it toward the villains and sneered.

"You will die here," Jonah said in a quick voice. Ahriman stepped forward and smirked.

"Not before I kill you," Ahriman stated. Shane looked toward Jonah's hand and narrowed his eyes, he was wearing the same strange ring that Freddie was. In fact, all of them were.

"Ahriman, don't risk it!" Shane exclaimed. Ahriman laughed and started to transform into a beast, but in mid transformation, Jonah fired off a massive bullet that hit Ahriman and left a giant hole that stretched from his neck to his legs.

"C-Crap…" He fell to the ground and Freddie shot some flames onto him, melting his body to the ground.

"Shit, run!" The villains all nodded and fled the building, somehow managing to make it out for the most part. Shane turned around and looked amongst the group. "Is everyone accounted for?"

"No, we've lost Shannon!" Rueben exclaimed in a quick voice. "I have to go back." Shane grabbed him, pulled him back, and shook him up a bit.

"Are you insane?"

"But…" The group looked over to see Shannon being pulled out with Carly holding a gun to her head. "Shannon!"

"Freddie, I have one of them," Carly said with a semi robotic voice. Soon, both Carly and Shannon were engulfed in flames. "NO!" Rueben fell to his knees and Shane clenched his teeth.

**_Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_**

He looked out amongst the city as the other villains started wondering what to do. It seemed like Freddie and his friends were not going to be satisfied until every one of them had been picked off. If there were any survivors in the city, then they should take that time to leave. Shane saw a car driving by, Freddie spotted it as well. At the moment Freddie's eyes darted over, Spencer aimed a rifle and shot the car's gas tank, causing it to explode.

"Crap, we need to go, _now!"_ Shane called out. He placed his hand on the small of Jessica's back and ran with her. All of the other villains followed after, pulling Rueben along with them. "Damn it Gibby, you just _had_ to kill Sam!"

"I hated her, I just wanted revenge!" Gibby exclaimed.

"That was my sister!" Jessica cried out with anger toward him. She was merely upset with Sam that she wouldn't acknowledge the past, she couldn't say she hated her. Of all the villains, Jessica was probably the least vicious. That was what Shane loved about her, she generally kept him from losing his cool and stepping out of line.

"Well she shouldn't have given me so many wedgies!"

"BASTARD!"

"You won't get away," Freddie said as his group moved toward them. Gibby looked back to see Nevel and Jeremy turning toward Freddie, they were going to attempt to fight off Freddie.

"What are you doing? Get back!" Gibby shouted. Jake and Jonah lifted their guns and fired an array of bullets into them, killing them. "NO! Those were my sidekicks!"

"Do you think it matters now?" Jessica spat out. She looked over and saw Valerie in front of them. "How?"

"You will die here," Valerie said with an angry voice. Sally and Justin stepped in front of Jessica and glared at Valerie.

"You'll have to take us out first," Sally said while pulling a pistol from her pocket.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Jessica asked, her voice was pleading for them not to fight.

"Go now, be safe boss," Justin replied. Shane grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her away. She yelped and tears ran down her cheeks as her two sidekicks screamed out, possibly having been shot by Valerie and the oncoming group.

"Jessica, right now you're the one I'd like to keep alive," Shane said as he squeezed her hand. At some point of time, they had been separated by the other villains while running away, Freddie's group may have split up as well. For now they were staring into the eyes of Freddie, Valerie and Jonah. "Oh crap."

"Shane, I'm scared," Jessica said as she grabbed his shirt and held on for dear life.

"You should be afraid," Jonah said while stepping forward. He, like Freddie, had nothing but pure malice in his voice. Jessica whimpered as Jonah lifted his gun in the air. "For this is the day your life shall end."

"You won't hurt our boss's girlfriend!" Jason shouted out as he and Vash charged toward the group. Vash let out a yell and pulled a knife from his pocket.

"Leave them alone!" Valerie growled and fired a bullet into his leg. "AH!" He sucked in the air through his teeth and stepped in front of Shane. "Shane, you take Jessica and get out of here. I'm sorry, boss…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's Gibby's," Shane said with a sigh. He took Jessica's hand and ran off with her. Vash let out a battle cry and swiftly stabbed his blade into Valerie's chest.

"Ah! Get him off me!" Valerie exclaimed.

"I'll deal with him," Freddie said with a dark glare. Freddie lifted his hand and Vash looked over at him. The skin on his hand apparently was opening into a hole, which looked weird. Not only that, but holes were opening all over his arms. "Goodbye." Fire shot from his arm and Vash screamed out in pain as his body burnt up. Valerie moaned as half of her body was incinerated.

"You bastard, you killed him!" Jason proclaimed. He ran toward Valerie and thrust another blade into her neck. When she fell, Jonah's eyes widened and he angrily shifted his gun toward Jason.

"You killed my girlfriend, bastard," Jonah said with narrow eyes.

"So? Didn't Freddie just burn her?"

"Die." Jason's eyes widened and he let out a grunt as Jonah fired several bullets into him.

**_Well I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_**

Shane and Jessica met up with the rest of the group, but were surprised to see that Ice and Cobra had been destroyed by Spencer and Jake. "Damn it Gibby, you brought this upon us!" Shane said as he punched Gibby in the abdomen. "You bastard, what were you possibly thinking!"

"I don't know, okay! I don't know!" Currently everyone was in a panic, so many lives were being lost, and Freddie was the one killing them. They never once fathomed this would happen, they all thought Freddie was calm. Of course, it was clear to Shane that if someone killed Sam, Freddie would most likely do just what he was doing now.

"Next time, you could consider going after Freddie, not Sam! Oh, wait! There's not going to _be_ a next time! The world is ending and it's all your fault!"

"We came this far, Gibby," Hector said while rubbing his forehead. "We came so far and then you ruined it by slaughtering Sam Puckett in cold blood. You son of a bitch, you deserve to die! You killed my daughter and now you're going to kill us!"

"I'm not killing you guys," Gibby defended.

"Not directly you're not!" Rueben shouted out. He was still distraught over the loss of Shannon, he hadn't wanted Shannon to die.

"Sorry, I mean damn it…I didn't realize I did that much."

"No time now, we should continue running and find shelter somewhere," Victor said while glancing back. "I don't know where those guys are right now." Shane nodded and the villains took off in a run, but they soon ran into a tall man.

"It's Spencer!"

_  
_**_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_**

"I'll take him out," Franklin said while stepping forward. The group watched as Franklin grabbed Spencer's wrists and narrowed his eyes. "You can't scare us."

"I'm not trying to scare you," Spencer replied darkly. "I'm merely doing my job to murder you."

"But you're not evil…"

"I may not be." Spencer dropped something to the ground and Franklin looked down at the object. His eyes widened when he realized it was a grenade. "However it doesn't matter now." In his shock, he released Spencer. Spencer jumped back some and Franklin let out a cry of anguish. The villains all gasped as blood and organs flew onto them. Shane had covered Jessica so she wouldn't get dirty._  
_

**_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_**

"Crap, crap, crap, run!" Hector exclaimed as he and the group turned and ran. Jake, Jonah, and Freddie had surrounded Spencer and were now following the group. Shane glanced back and his eyes widened, it seemed that no matter how fast they ran, Freddie's group seemed to gain on them.

"You won't escape," Freddie said as he thrust more flames toward them. Shane grabbed Jessica and pulled her to the side, he pushed Gibby to the side and narrowly avoided the fire. Gibby bumped into Victor and sent him tumbling into the path of the flames.

"Victor! Damn it!" Victor screamed out in agony as his body was then pelted with bullets. Soon, he was in nothing but a bloody heap on the ground. The group stopped for a brief moment and looked over to see that Freddie's group were no longer following them.

"Where did they go?" Jessica asked while clinging tightly to Shane's arm. "Will they leave us alone?"

"I don't know…" Shane turned around and saw Freddie's group appear behind them, he shouted out and tugged on Jessica. "Come on, we need to run!" The others nodded and took off in a fast run.

**_  
__I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_**

As they ran, Jessica began to grow tired of running. She panted and her hand started to slip out of Shane's hand. The group stopped and Shane turned to her. "Jessica, come on, we can't stop here," Shane said in a quick voice.

"I don't think I can continue on," Jessica stated through pants and labored breathing. The group had been running altogether for a straight hour or two, so it was normal for her to tire out.

"We could just leave her," Gibby stated. Shane glared at him and he quickly silenced. "Or not…"

"I'm sorry Shane, I will only hold you back." Shane frowned as Jessica stood up straight and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I love you…please, survive…" Freddie and his group stepped behind them and Gibby let out a yelp. "I'll hold them off long enough for you to escape."

"No, I'm not leaving you," Shane responded. His voice took a firm tone, letting her know he was serious. He didn't want to lose her, he loved her. Jessica closed her eyes and gently kissed Shane's lips.

"Sometimes you have to let go the hand of the person you adore."

"Jessica, you can't ask me to do that." Jessica smiled sweetly and dropped her hand.

"I'll see my sister again, maybe I'll even make up with her. Maybe…" Shane's mouth parted and Jessica stepped in front of Freddie's group.

"You won't get the chance to see her," Jake said with fire burning in his eyes. "You're going to hell."

"Then maybe I'll see you there, since you seem to have lost your soul!" Jessica charged toward Jake while Gibby, Hector and Rueben dragged Shane away. Though in the distance, they could still see Jessica wrap her arms around Jake and pull a dagger from his pocket.

"This is the end of the line for you, Trent." Jessica raised her eyebrow as Jake opened his jacket, revealing a bomb tied to his chest. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her throat as the bomb went off. Shane's face froze in shock and terror as he watched his girlfriend explode with Jake.

"J-Jessica…no, this can't be happening!" He fell to his knees and stared in the distance, he couldn't believe that he had actually lost the woman he loved. Hector placed his hand on Shane's shoulder and shook him.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? We have to go, now!"

"I-I didn't even get to say goodbye…" There was nothing but a crater left, a hole in the earth marking where Jessica made her last stand. Freddie, Jonah and Spencer looked toward them and began moving closer.

"They're coming!"

**_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_**

"I'll deal with them," Rueben said as he stepped in front of Shane. He didn't have anything left to lose, the love of his life had just been murdered, and now so few people seemed to be left alive.

"Don't risk it!" Shane called out. He stood up and grabbed a hold of Rueben's arm, but the man pulled away and scoffed.

"What else is there left to do now but fight to survive? I sure as hell am not going out without a fight. Besides, where can we go?"

"There are plenty of options," Hector stated while crossing his arms over.

"Like what? The world is dying anyway! I mean just look at this! Somehow Freddie's destroyed almost the entire city!"

"True…"

"Run!" Hector sighed and nodded as he and the others hurried off. Rueben sneered and stepped forward, he was glaring angrily at Spencer. "Okay bastards, I'm taking you out, but you're first Shay. You killed my love."

_  
**Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**_

"Not so fast!" Spencer called out. Spencer quickly fired a gunshot into Rueben's waist. Reuben let out a shout and fell to the ground.

"Damn it, this hurts!" Spencer quickly charged forward and pinned Rueben to the ground. "Bastard, what the hell are you doing!"

"I'm sacrificing myself for Freddie's cause!"

"What?!" Rueben looked over and saw the ring around Freddie's finger shine, it was then that he realized where the weird power that Freddie had was coming from. "When and where did Freddie get that ring?" The answer never came. Instead, flames shot from underneath him and pierced both he and Spencer.

Shane winced as he heard Rueben's ear splitting yell, he looked back and saw hot flames going at least fifty feet into the air. He was both surprised and sickened by the sight. There didn't seem to be much chance of their survival, especially not if Freddie had that kind of power.

**_Well I believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend._**

"Okay, so I think we're all pretty much screwed over," Hector said as the group hid behind a building. They decided to keep quiet since it seemed like Freddie's group couldn't find them there.

"Damn it Gibby," Shane muttered. He found himself cursing Gibby multiple times, and Gibby naturally didn't really seem very fazed. After all, why would Gibby care, though it was fact that Gibby was probably fearing his own death. "I hope you burn in hell."

"We're all going to be burning up here," Gibby said while clenching his teeth. He was scared enough as it was, but the fact that everyone seemed angry at him made it seem as though he might actually be killed by Shane.

"It's your fault all this is happening," Shane whispered. His voice was menacing and his eyes were accusing, but what else could Gibby need? "It's your fault that my Jessica is dead!"

"How is that my fault? How is any of this _my fault_!"

"You were the one who murdered Sam! You were the one that pissed off Freddie! You were the one that made this chain of events start up! Why the hell didn't you listen when I said _don't go after Sam Puckett!"_

"Well how was I supposed to know-"

"It was dead obvious!" Hector watched the two shout at each other and sighed, he knew they should be silent, but he figured this was the best time for Shane to go ahead and let out his aggressions anyway. "I swear to god if we weren't being hunted down and picked off right now, I would kill you myself!"

"Oh, so is that it? Well maybe if we just worked together…"

"I'd rather die than to work with you!" The building they were hiding behind burst into flames and began to crumble, scaring the group. The three leapt back and watched as the flames died down and smoke took its place. Through the smoke, they could see two figures.

"Damn, they found us," Hector said while clenching his fists. "I'll take care of them."

"No, it's not worth it! You'll just be killed."

"Just get the hell out of here!" Hector turned his head and glared at Gibby. "When I'm done with them, I'm going to have a talk with you." Gibby screamed and ran off, Shane followed close behind. He knew they needed to stick together, though it probably wouldn't benefit them greatly.

Hector growled and took two pistols from his holsters, he held them out and stepped toward Freddie and Jonah. They stopped walking and stared at him, vile smirks were etched onto their faces.

_  
**Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**_

"You will die here, Benson," Hector said with narrow eyes. "Be sure to tell my daughter I said hello."

"Why? When you can easily do that yourself?" Freddie replied as he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. "Hmm, Jonah, I leave him to you." Jonah nodded as Freddie walked away. Hector turned toward Freddie and growled, but was quickly stabbed in the side by Jonah.

"Don't turn your attention away from me," Jonah said with a quick and menacing laugh. "It just isn't probable."

"Damn it bastard…" Hector hit Jonah to the ground and aimed a gun toward him. "DIE!"

"How about…no, I don't intend to." Jonah rolled to the side and dodged a bullet from Hector. He aimed his gun toward Hector and shot the man in the chest.

"Damn it!" Hector gripped his chest and fell to his knees as Jonah stepped behind him. Just then, a spear shot from the ground and pierced both men. "UGH!" Hector coughed blood out and Jonah looked over to see Freddie staring at them.

"B-Boss, what are you doing?"

"You served me well, Jonah," Freddie replied. He lifted his hand up and the ring began to glow. Upon glowing, a gigantic comet formed in the sky. In the distance, Shane and Gibby stopped running and stared at the comet with their jaws ajar.

"Holy hell," Gibby said as he shivered.

"That thing is huge…That could ruin anyone's day. Well Gibby, time to run!"

"No, I have to help Hector!"

"You're an idiot." Gibby ran forward but stopped as the comet crashed into the ground. Hector's yell pierced the air as his limbs crushed and burned under the giant ball of fire. Freddie turned to Gibby and Shane, he sneered and held up his hand. "Gibby! Get out of there!"

"What's going on?" Freddie's face grew dark and his lips moved to form words, Gibby froze and looked back. "I think he said something along the lines of planet destruction…or something."

"CRAP!" Shane brought his arms up to his face as a large flash shot out. He shouted out as air blew past him, all he could see was smoke, but he could hear Gibby screaming. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was barren wasteland, everything seemed to have been burnt to the ground. Gibby lay on the ground, moaning with extreme pain. "…damn it…"

**_Its gone gone baby it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you_**

Shane stepped next to the fallen Gibby and scoffed, he didn't care about the fat man's pain. After all, this was all Gibby's fault. If Gibby hadn't killed Sam, then the world would not be burning to the ground. They wouldn't be going to hell, unless this was already hell.

"Great job, Gibby…" Gibby slowly opened his eyes and moaned. He held up a bloody hand, but Shane kicked it to the side. "Like I should help you…You murdered Sam. You murdered Jessica. You destroyed the world."

"I-It wasn't me, I swear. I didn't know this was going to happen." Gibby coughed and blood trickled from his mouth. "If only, if only I had known…then maybe I wouldn't have killed her."

"Killed her? Damn it to hell Gibby, you did more than just kill her! Damn it to hell, what you did…what you did, you deserve the wrath of Freddie. You deserve the wrath of Satan, or maybe even the wrath of God. I pray God has mercy on your soul, Gibby…"

"Really?"

"No, I think you should burn in hell you bastard! You killed Sam, you killed Jessica, you killed the world!"

"I'm so, _so_ sorry Shane…honest…"

"Well that's just not going to do a thing now, _is it_?" Shane slammed his foot into Gibby's side and listened as he yelled in agony. "Bastard…because of you…everything is gone."

"You can't…"

"Think about it Gibby. It's over. No one's left but you and me and now…" Shane looked over to see Freddie in the distance, he scowled and let out a small growl. "It's over for you and me."

_  
**Well its gone gone baby it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you**_

Shane stepped back as Freddie moved toward them, a menacing scowl was present on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and filled with hate and death. Freddie just destroyed the world, and he didn't seem to want to stop just yet.

"You have nowhere to hide," Freddie said while narrowing his eyes. He pulled his hands from his pocket and Gibby looked toward Shane.

"You should run," Gibby said with a quick and pleading voice. "Run to safety."

"Like I'd get anywhere…" He didn't think to worry, he would still have liked to live a little longer. He needed time to think, time to strike back, so he took the opportunity to run. Gibby moaned and turned his head up to see Freddie glaring down at him.

"Oh, hi Freddie…I guess you want to kill me now."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do," Freddie replied. "I will kill you, killing you in ways you never dreamed possible. Starting with…your insides…" Freddie's eyes turned crimson and Gibby let out an ear-piercing cry of anguish.

**_But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_**

Shane cussed as he rubbed his forehead, wishing this wasn't happening and that it wasn't real. He lost his girlfriend, he lost some of his best friends, what else could go wrong? Of course, various things could happen, but he needed to think of a way to survive.

It wasn't like that would be happening, since the world was pretty much burning to the ground. Nobody was around, everything and everyone was burnt to ash. It was coming to an end, there was no way anyone could pretend anymore. He could try to pretend this wasn't happening, but it would only be in vain.

He knew there was no way he'd have time to truly miss anything, there wasn't even any time to cry. As hardened as he was, he never cried. Yet, when Jessica perished, he could feel the tears streaking his face. "This…THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, GIBBY!" He heard something shift behind him and stiffened, it was a footstep.

"Gibby has paid dearly for what he's done," A voice said. Shane slowly closed his fists and turned around to face Freddie. "Ah Shane, how does it feel…to be the last human on earth?"

"I don't know, but it's going to feel great when I finally bring you down. Bastard, you've killed everyone!"

"Oh, I did? Well I never knew that." Freddie held his arms out and laughed. His evil laugh burned in Shane's ears.

"What is wrong with you? You would never act like this…" He narrowed his eyes and scowled, could it really be Freddie? How could it be Freddie, Freddie wasn't made of pure evil, he had not an evil bone in his body.

"My father gave me quite a bit of trouble last night…along with every other damned asshole that dared to stand in my way."

"How? How the hell could you have done all this?" Freddie smirked and held up his middle finger. It revealed the ring, but at the same time, he was flipping Shane off.

"It was simple…I went to the nearest magic shop right after Sam's death, murdered the lady there and stole a spell book."

"You…you sold your soul to the devil?!" Freddie smirked and tilted his head back, a vile and evil laugh escaped his throat.

"Sold my soul? What the hell are you talking about?" Shane's eyes widened and his body shook with fear as Freddie glared at him with the most venomous and vile eyes he'd ever seen. "Freddie Benson's soul died the instant he took Sam into my arms. It was then that I went to that shop…" Shane gasped and took a step back, fear was shooting through his body at rapid pace. Freddie's voice seemed to shift, becoming even deeper and more malicious than before.

"Sam…would she want this to happen?" Freddie waved his hand through the air, causing Shane to jump back.

"It matters not! She would have hated what I chose to become. She may be in heaven now, but Freddie Benson's soul rots while I have taken control of him. Just as my demon minions took control of his friends, I am Beelzebub himself!"

"What?" Freddie tilted his head back and held his arms out, laughing evilly once more as his body began to transform. Horns sprouted from his forehead and his eyes began to turn into a pitch-black color. Shane's eyes widened with extreme fear, this was what birthed from the murder of Sam Puckett. This was the result. Freddie's soul died and his body became inhabited by the devil.

"Oh my god…"

"Not even God can help you now, Shane." Shane swallowed and Freddie held his hand up, his fingers were pointing toward the ground. Shane looked up and screamed out as flames shot up and surrounded his body. He could feel the fire melting him, he could imagine the skin melting from his skull. This couldn't be true, it couldn't be happening. The last thing he saw was the vile glare from Freddie. No, it wasn't Freddie anymore. It was a red skinned creature with a tail, fangs, horns and the hole shindig. It was Beelzebub himself.

_  
**Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come**_

**_Let's see how far we've come_**

**_Let's see how far we've come_**

**_Let's see how far we've come_**

**_Let's see how far we've come_**

**_Let's see how far we've come_**

**_Let's see how far we've come_**

**_Let's see how far we've come_**

**_Let's see how far we've come_**

"NO!" Shane exclaimed. He sat up quickly in his bed and panted, he could feel his body soaked with sweat. He continued to pant as he looked around the room, was he alive? The door opened and Jessica stared at him with a concerned look.

"Shane, are you all right? I was praying and I heard you scream…" Shane blinked and smiled lightly, she still prayed often. It was odd for someone who was with the bad team, but considering Jessica, it made sense. He flung the covers off of him and ran to her, taking her into his arms and inhaling her scent.

"Jessica, you're okay."

"Um, yeah I'm okay…what happened?" He quickly kissed her lips, taking her by surprise. When he released, she was staring into his eyes with wide and confused eyes. "Shane…"

"And everyone else, they're alive? Everything is fine?" He ran toward the window and looked out, everything was perfect.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong…are you okay?"

"What is tonight?" Shane looked at his watch and then at the nearby calendar, if he was right, Gibby was about to leave. He rushed out of the room, all the villains were rooming in the mansion because of a meeting, if Shane's guess was right, Gibby was going to go out and murder Sam. He looked down the hall and saw Gibby leaving his room. "Gibby, where are you going?" Gibby looked over and smirked.

"I'm going to pay that little Puckett a visit and teach her a lesson about what happens when she messes with me," Gibby stated. Sam had been murdered with various instruments and finally shot with a gun. That was how it happened in the dream. Gibby had the tools on his body at the time.

"What do you have with you?"

"Um let's see…a screwdriver, a pistol, a knife, a pair of brass knuckles, a mace, a matchbox, a rope…and what else was it?"

"Chloroform?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Gibby blinked and tilted his head to the right. Jessica raised her eyebrow and Gibby crossed his arms. "How'd you know I had that?"

"I'm sorry Gibby, but you aren't doing anything tonight."

"What?" Shane took his pistol from his pocket and aimed it toward the surprised villain. "What are you doing?"

"Ending it before you do something that we're all going to regret." Gibby stepped back and shouted out as Shane fired a bullet into him. A bullet was shot into his crotch, then his abdomen, then his chest, and finally his head. Gibby fell to the floor and Shane dropped his gun. "Sam should _not_ be murdered."

"Shane, what did you do that for?" Jessica said as she moved toward her boyfriend. She was staring at Gibby's body with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"My dream…I just stopped it from becoming reality. Gibby killed Sam with those very tools and then Freddie went on a rampage, killing everyone and everything in the world."

"Shane?" Shane turned toward Jessica and she frowned slightly. "I know you're not crazy, but that just doesn't seem right…"

"It will never happen now." Vash and Jason stepped out of their room and their jaws fell when they spotted Gibby's body. Shane turned toward them and smiled, then frowned. "Help me get rid of his body. Tomorrow…we will take the day off to decide where to go vacation. Besides, I want to spend it with my beautiful girlfriend." Shane wrapped his arms around Jessica's waist and smiled as he gently kissed her lips. All he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go. Especially not after the night he just had. He cherished her like Freddie cherished Sam, if something happened to her, he might just lose his soul too. It was because of his love for Jessica and what would happen if he lost her that he knew what would happen if Freddie lost Sam and why he always said to never _ever_ go after her.  


* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that, in a good way lol. At least the end, haha. Drop a review if you will.


End file.
